


Dot Day

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, light marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Red dots on things you like, blue on things you don't. Dot Day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dot Day

Carlos woke to a gentle suction on his neck. There was a multitude of things it could be in Night Vale, and Carlos didn't particularly want to open his eyes and find out what if he didn't have to, at least for the moment. He made to gently push away whatever it was when he found his hand touching familiar locks of hair. 

"Cecil?" he mumbled, cracking an eye open to confirm that, yes, the suction on his neck was coming from his boyfriend.

There was an audible break of suction as Cecil lifted his head up, smiling at his Carlos. "Yes?"

"It's..." Carlos glanced at the clock, which wasn't real, but did keep supposed time with the other fake clocks in Night Vale, and close enough time with the area's day/night cycle that it is useful to keep around. It read 1:30AM. "Early. It's very early."

"It's Dot Day," Cecil said in response, as if that explained everything, and returned his attentions to Carlos's neck.

Half groggy and half quite distracted by Cecil's ministrations, Carlos murmured in confusion. "Dot Day?"

Cecil looked up again, smiling at Carlos fondly as he always did when the scientist didn't understand something so simple. "Red dots on things you like, blue on things you don't. Dot Day."

"Dot Day," Carlos parroted, pretending that was an answer to his questions. He pretended very hard, but it didn't work. 

"I like you," Cecil said softly into Carlos's ear before once again returning to his neck.

Now it made sense. "Oooh," he said with sudden clarity, "Dot day." Carlos chuckled, letting Cecil suck another mark onto his neck before gently pushing the other man away and rolling himself and Cecil over so their positions were reversed.

Cecil squeaked quietly in surprise as he was moved. "Carlos?"

"I like you, too," was all Carlos replied with before taking his turn and sucking a small round red mark into Cecil's skin.


End file.
